Reunion and Slumber party
by Sab0511
Summary: A story of Bella and Edwards five year reunion at Forks High, and a slumber party, lots of laughs.


The envelope was mark: Mrs. Isabella Swan-Cullen, and it was from Forks High School. Bella hadn't though of Forks high in three years, just two years after they had move away.

Bella swiftly opened the letter, reveling that it was a invitation to her and Edwards five year reunion. She couldn't believe that it had been five years since she had found- and lost- love. That also meant that she has been a vampire for close to five years. Time really did escape you when you never slept. She dropped her shield.

_Edward, love, can you come here for a moment. _She asked replacing her shield, even after all this time, she didn't like to keep her shield down for long periods of time.

"What's up, love, I am trying to get Nessie up for school. She keeps telling me that she doesn't have school today."

"Look at the calendar, she started summer holidays."

"Oh, never look at those things, never figured I would need to. Oops."

"So, our five year reunion is coming up, and I kind of want to go. This will be the only reunion we can make it to, and I would love to see all my old friends in person once more. Plus seeing dad again would be great. I still can't believe that he is so understanding about our world. Sue helped him bridge into our world so well, that we don't have any secrets from him anymore. I am so glad they found each other."

"I think we should go, Jake has been begging to go back to La Push. You know, Bella, we could almost move back to Forks, not go to school or anything, but send Nessie to school there."

"Really?"

"Really, I think we should venture off on our own for a few years, live as a family. Esme has been telling, well thinking, that we should move off on our own for a while, not leave the family indefinitely, but a few years."

"Have we gotten that bad? The family really wants us gone?"

"We're not as bad as Em and Rose, but Esme thinks we are getting close. Shall I show you how bad we are?" Edward scooped her into his arms and raced her to the bedroom.

"Forks really hasn't changed much." Bella commented as they walked into the gym. Bella had emailed her friends, and told them that Edward and her couldn't make it due to prior obligations. She couldn't wait to see the look on her friends faces when they saw her.

She had been working on her 'rough' voice for weeks now, and according to Emmett, she sounded like the girl he knew in high school. He said that all she needed now was the blush and she would be the same old Bella. She had added a lot of make-up, so her pale skin would look flushed, and she had worked on her walking a lot as well. The façade was going to be hard to keep up tonight, but she had to just so that she could see her friends.

"Bella, Bella Swan?" Bella turned around and found the source of the voice.

"Jessica Stanley." Bella said, running to meet her old friend.

"It's Newton now, Mike and I tied the knot last summer, and keep this on the down low, but I'm expecting in six month."

"Double congrats, why didn't you mention any of this in your latest e-mail?"

"Why didn't you say you where coming?" Jessica countered.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but I wonder how did you get married without me finding out? Dad keeps me up to date with all my old friends."

"Very small wedding, almost non-existent. It was a court house wedding, our parents. Speaking of which, were is your charming husband."

"He was just here a moment ago, I wonder where… oh there he is, talking to Jazz."

"Oh, I didn't realize Alice was going to be here. My, they haven't changed a bit, but you, you look…"

"Dazzling." Mike interrupted. "Bella, long time no see. How are things."

"Never been better. How have you been?"

"Busy, I own the shop now, plus Jess keeps me busy fixing up our home."

"Men, they have to do something to earn there keep." Jess teased.

Bella saw Edward motion her over.

"It has been so good seeing both of you, but Edward wants to talk to me. Keep me informed about certain things." Bella winked to Jess as she walked off.

"What was she talking about?" Mike asked not thinking Bella could here him.

"I'll tell you later, dear." Jess answered. Bella fought back a smile.

When Bella reached Edward, she lowered her shield.

_What do you want._

"A few moments of your time Mrs. Cullen. Come with me." Edward replied. Bella always had fun when it became a one-sided conversation. "I really don't think Mike should still be thinking those things about you. But Jessica's thoughts where not pure either. It was quite funny."

"What, are you talking about."

"You really are to gorgeous for your own good."

"I love only you, for eternity, and longer."

"Good because you are stuck with me."

"Please tell me where we are going."

"Alice had a vision."

"Always so cryptic. I wish I could read your mind for just one moment."

"I would more than gladly tell you what is on my mind, but I would rather show you." Edward said. Bella stopped and looked at him. "What is the one thing you miss most about your human life?"

"Mike." Bella said, and Edward growled. "I'm just kidding. I would have to say the one thing I miss most about my human life would have to be my old Chevy truck. Even though it wasn't fast enough for you, it was just fine for me."

"I'm glad you miss it, but hopefully you have found your need for speed, but I hope even more that you will drive your old Chevy from time to time. Turn around."

Bella turned around, and sitting there, was her old Chevy truck that Edward had told her lived a long life, but had died of natural causes. It had to be the best thing in the world she could see at that second.

"Edward, how?"

Edward chuckled, and nodded at the truck.

"It wasn't Edward who did the work, he just helped finance it.. Fido and I worked together. Shock, Shock.' Rosalie said.

"Ah, Rose, Jake, you did this just for me?"

"Come look under the hood." Jacob said.

"I don't know anything about cars, you should know that." Bella said.

Her truck, her old Chevy truck, was sitting there running, and not the quiet hum she was use to with her Ferrari. The noise was deafening. Louder than she remembered it, but her ears picked up sounds better now than they use to.

"We figured since Edward has the Volvo, you needed something a little less fancy to drive while you lived here. I mean, the Ferrari is great and all, but this blends you in better." Rosalie said.

"Wait, did Blondie just say living here?" Jacob exclaimed.

"Jake, I'm sorry, it must have slipped our minds. No, wait, it didn't, we wanted to surprise you. You keep saying you wanted to be closer to home. Well, we are going to be here for a few years. I know it is a short time, but I miss Charlie, and we know you are missing Billy, and Seth and Leah are missing, Sue, and the whole pack misses their families, and we're the reason that they had to leave."

"You two rock, wait till I tell dad."

"He already knows. He was the one who gave us the idea to keep it from you."

"Why didn't Nessie tell me?" Bella, Rosalie, and Edward tried their best to look innocent. "You haven't told her have you."

Bella shock her head. "Don't tell her yet. We are working up to that. She hates moving, so this has to remain on the down-low."

"Hey, Bells, we need to get back, Alice just yelled at me. I'm keeping you from the party." Edward said.

"Okay, thank you so much, Rose, Jake. This means the world to me." With that, Rosalie took of running, and Jacob got on his bike and rode off.

"I'll thank you later." Bella said, "Maybe we can go to our meadow."

"Just don't try and go over 100, the truck won't go that fast. I did get Jake to work on the speed."

"100, that is kind of slow for you."

"You too, isn't your favorite speed at 130 or faster."

"Shut up." Bella said, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Ouch." Edward said sarcastically. "Your getting weak."

Bella responded by sticking out her tongue. "Just for that, you are not allowed in the bedroom tonight." Bella said, walking away from him. She let her shield down once more, and remembered some of the great times she and Edward had shared, lingering on the memories of their most recent trip to Isle Esme. Just to annoy him.

_Mess with me._ She thought.

Once her and Edward made their way back to the reunion, more people she knew had arrived, and she spotted Angela immediately. She walked away from a sulky Edward, who was still upset about not being allowed in the bedroom. Before she made her way to Angela, she pulled Alice aside.

"Want to do something tonight?"

"Like…wait, aren't nights usually you and Edward time? What did my brother do? I wasn't watching, so I don't know what he did."

"Made a vampire mad. He told me I was weak, so I told him he wasn't allowed in the bedroom tonight, I was thinking maybe you, me, Rose, and Nessie could have a girls night, maybe go hunting, then watch chick flicks till our eyes fall out from all the love-dovey stuff."

"You are going to be thinking of Edward the whole time. But I like the idea. Plus the boys need to be reminded that absents makes the heart grow fonder. I'll call Rose, and Nessie and see how they like the idea. Oh, and I see great times in our future, except for Nessies, but her time is coming."

"Alice, I don't want to know when Nessie is going do it with Jake, she is my daughter, and he is my best friend. On the other hand, maybe I better have the safe sex talk with her."

"Not a bad idea, but we also might want to clue her in to the imprinting thing. I see her freaking out when Jake makes his move."

"That's a good thing right?" Bella said, and Alice nodded. Bella thought a second longer, "defiantly having the sex talk with her tonight."

Alice had been trying to hold in giggles but she finally exploded.

"Remember your fathers sex talk? Maybe the women better take care of Nessie. Although it would be funny to watch Edward try and explain such a complicated thing."

"Are you feeling a bet coming on?"

"Yea…"

"Bella" Angela made her way to them, so Bella knew that the conversation was over. Alice was already dancing away. "Oh, Bella it is you. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Amazing. I just finished up college, so I start grad school in the fall. How long are you in town for?"

"Um…Edward and I decided to move back. Edwards 15 year old niece is living with us."

"15?"

"Edwards brother was about 20 years old when Edward was born. He had Nessie when he was 28, but him and his wife both died in a crash about 3 years ago. The courts found Edward and I, and asked if we would take over custody. Edward loves family as much as he loves me, so saying no was out, so we took in this pre-teen, and all the joys of parenting."

"Don't you two want children though? Ben and I are already talking about how many kids we want, and we aren't even married."

"Kids for us are out of the cards. Um… I don't like to tell many people, but I trust you." Bella tried to look like she was on the verge of crying, and it worked, "Edward and I can't have children, I'm sterile." Bella heard muted laughing coming from the corner where Edward and Jasper where standing. She looked up, but Alice was faster. Alice was pulling Edward and Jasper by the ear's outside.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry, there isn't anything that can be done?"

"No, we tried surrogacy, but it didn't work, she miscarried five weeks in. We are planning on adopting later."

"Well, that's good, there are a lot of great kids out there that need adopting."

"Thanks Angela. You always where and still are great friend. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go and find my lovely, charming husband. I want a dance, and I saw Alice cart him off a few minutes ago. I am always having to save him from her."

"Well, save a dance for Ben and Mike, you are still the topic of conversations from time to time. We miss you Bella, all of us do."

"I miss you to, so much." Bella didn't realize how much she had missed them until this very moment. She was glad her and Edward had made the chose to move back to Forks, even if it was only for a while.

Where had Alice took the boys off too. Bella figured outside, and knowing her Alice, she was racking them over the coals for acting the way they had inside.

"Would you like to dance?" The voice made her jump. She barely caught herself before reacting defensively. It was only Mike.

"Won't your wife be jealous?"

"Won't your husband." It was a statement not a question.

"He trusted me with Jake, I think he can handle me having one dance with you."

Mike placed his right hand on Bella's waist and the other hand in Bella's gloved hand.

"So, you and the Black boy are still close."

"Very, he actually couldn't stand being far from me, so he moved into help raise Edwards 15 year old niece. Don't ask, it's a long story."

"I wasn't going to ask. So, Cullen is over his jealousy? From the looks of things, when I saw you and Black together, he looked at you the way you looked at Cullen."

"They do have first names."

"Yes, but Cullen got the girl I chased after for the year, and the year you went into your depression, Black was the one that brought you out of it. It was never me, I only hoped."

"But you found your love in Jess."

"Yes, but not the same you and Cullen, or even you and Black, had, or have. Why didn't you give me a chance?"

"You believe in Fate and Destiny right?" Mike shrugged. "Okay, maybe not. Choice brought me to Forks that fateful year, I never thought I had a destiny. Most people don't. But by some weird thing, Fate is what I like to call it, the chair next to Edward in class was empty. He says I called to him, my aura called to his." Bella tried to word this carefully and correctly. "To me, it felt like I had found my other half, I think, no I know that I loved him from the first time I meet him. But then he left me, and I turned to an old friend, who had to stitch me back up from being broken. That leaves a bond that nobody, not even your other half can touch." She knew that she had heard that from Edward and Jacob some years earlier, but couldn't remember the full conversation. "Thank you for the lovely dance, but I must really find my husband."

"You are a much better dancer than I remember. Thank you for opening my eyes just a little."

"Good-bye, old friend." Bella said, and Mike kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"You should have a doctor look at you, you are really cold."

She had a plan already in place, and since it had just snowed, it would work.

"I was just outside, I take forever to warm up. Talk to you later."

"Yea. Later." There would be no later for him, Bella knew he would always be hung up on the one who got away. She dropped the shield so that Edward could hear her thinking. There was no way to go back and change the past, nor did she want to. She had found true and pure love, in the heart of one man, the man that had taken the ultimate risk, and he had won, sure there had been compromises along the way, at times they had to be cautious, but at the same time, they loved each other equally.

When she finally became like him, she could really understand the love he felt for her. It easily rivaled the love she felt for him, but she still said it couldn't beat the love she felt for him. They finally loved like equals. He no longer had to hold back and be careful because she was breakable. They truly where one. Two totally different people, who where almost the same person. Suddenly she was whisked into unknown arms, but these arms where hard and cold, and she couldn't hear a heartbeat so she knew it was one of two men, and she placed a bet it was the man she was thinking about.

"Damn strait." Bella finally looked up into the amber eyes of the love of her existence. Edward had answered her question. She replaced the shield.

"You're still not allowed in the bedroom tonight."

"Yes, Alice told me you where having a girls night, and when she thought of a certain bet or soon-to-be bet I backed away real fast, but I do hope you will allow me to try my hand at the sex talk with her and Jacob. Separately though. It would be a little awkward if they where together." He chuckled at that.

"I'll tell Billy to have the sex talk with Jake. No reason to discomfort us both with that. But I will be dropping subtle hits."

"By subtle you mean condoms?"

"Well, we don't want any half-vampire-half-human-half-werewolf kids running around."

"I do wonder what their kids will be like. I mean since Nessie is a half-breed, and so is Jake. Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Your still not getting any tonight. I need a girls night. Absent makes the heart grow fonder."

They danced for a while, then Ben came and claimed Bella, then Tyler, who was engaged to Audrey who had been a year behind them. Bella finally found her way back to Edward, and they danced for the longest time. Then Jasper found his way out of Alice's arms and into Bella's.

"Your relatively calm tonight. What gives, you are almost always a ball of nerves at social gatherings.. You're always worrying about snapping and trying to drink human blood."

"Jazz, I couldn't hurt these people, I love them. I would hurt myself if I killed any one of them, except for Lauren, she looks like she could murder me."

"Edward got a look into her mind, and guess what. She had a huge crush on Edward in high school. But whenever he was around she couldn't think a coherent thought. Edward thought she was slow, but really it was a big crush."

"That is classic. More to torment him with. Sucks for her though, because I got him, and he got me."

The reunion ended shortly after that, and that meant the fun was about to really start.

Bella held true to her word, and refused to let Edward into the bedroom that night, in fact, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Jake sat in the front room until Jake needed sleep, then he shifted into wolf form, and sleep on the floor since Nessie wasn't allowed out of the bedroom. Emmett Jasper and Edward sat like stones until Alice had a vision, and went out to tell the boys to beat it so the party could start.

"Boys, I have seen, and I am not sure how I saw this," the boys remained motionless, except for Jake who had woken up and was looking at her with sad eyes, "that you four are going to stay here, and when we get tired of video's, we are going to play dress up and you four are going to be the models."

Jacob instantly shifted, the girls heard, "every man, vampire or wolf for himself" and ran out of the house and into the woods, where howling could be heard, the pack had been a witness to the humiliation.

The vampires remain motionless.

Alice took another second to see the future again.

"If you boys aren't out of here by the count of five, I don't see any of you getting lucky for at least a year."

They remain motionless.

"1"

No motion.

"2"

Emmett twitched

"3"

Jasper stood up.

"A year is along time. I love Alice to much to wait a year. I will see you in the morning, sweetheart."

"4, love you too."

"I'm out. I can't live without sex, one night maybe, but not a year." Emmett exclaimed "Bye, Rose." He yelled, and raced out of the house.

"Playing tough huh, you always where the stubborn one Edward. Girls bring out the make-up, and Nessie, I see it's time for the sex talk."

Three things happened at once, Edward blinked, he took a deep breath, and ran out of the house.

"Damn that was hard. Bella, is sex a touch subject with him?"

"Only when his sister brings it up."

"Good to know, lets go hunting."

Nessie fell asleep as the sun came up. The others where still talking about the night.

"That was so much fun, but I miss the boys something bad." Rosalie said. "We really must do this more often. When are we going to have the sex talk with Nessie? I think it's time we said something about the imprinting. I mean, she knows he is hers, but she doesn't understand it."

"Nessie grew up so fast." Alice added.

"Don't remind me, it seems like just yesterday that she was born. In just two years, she will be full grown. I do hope she gets the chance to have at least one steady before Jake. I mean, where is the fun in life when you only get to kiss one boy." Bella said.

"You have only kissed one boy." Rosalie said

"No, three. One while I was in Phoenix, and then Edward, and Jake. I mean, I know I will only kiss Edward for the rest of my existence, but knowing what it's like to kiss other men is nice, and I hope Nessie feels that before she marries Jake."

"The boys are on their way to claim what is rightfully theirs, and you two are going to like what they are going to do to claim us. Lets get out to the porch." Alice said.

The boy's where dressed to the nines.

"What are they doing?"

"They are going to sweep us off our feet, how romantic." Rose exclaimed. Emmett looked like a big bear in a tux. He reached the front porch, and extended an arm to Rosalie.

"Will the fair maiden follow me to my castle?" Alice cracked a smile.

Rosalie followed him willingly.

Jasper was next.

"My love, who I have, and will, love for many lifetimes, will you allow me to escort you back to the stone cottage for some wine." Alice simply nodded, and Bella could tell she couldn't speak in fear of going into hysterical laughing.

They left, and Bella dropped her shield so when ever her prince came, he would hear what she was thinking. When she first meet Edward, she hadn't thought anything about being here with him five years later, at that time, she had different plans. She was going away to college, back to the sun. There had never been a doubt in her mind that she would learn to love the clouds, but really they weren't really bad, they let her be with the one she loved.

Of course she could still go out in the sun, and love it, she just couldn't be in public. Shockingly, she didn't miss the sun.

Bella often wondered where she would be if she hadn't chosen to go to Forks. For one thing, she wouldn't have met and fallen in love with Edward, she wouldn't have met any of the Cullens, and she wouldn't have Nessie. But then, fate might have made it so she had meet Edward, or one of the Cullens. Life was full of little surprises. Like Jacob.

Jake had come into her life at such a time, when she needed somebody to make her miss Edward less. That time had been the worse days of her human life, and even now, whenever the boys had boys night outs, she missed him terribly.

"Shall we not dwell on depressing times. Please." Edward said, as he came walking out of the shadows.

'I don't want to forget them, though. They are important times. If you hadn't left, I wouldn't have lost love, and I think that everybody should lose love at least once. I had to learn how to function without you, even though I think, I always knew that you would find your way back to me. Somehow, someday."

'Ah, love, why are you so passionate tonight. This isn't the first passionate think you have spoke and thought about."

'Being back with my old friends, it makes me feel wonderful, and at the same time, it makes me appreciate what I have, even more. These people where my life at one point in time. I will forever love them, just as I will forever love you.'

Edward was in her arms by that point.

'I missed you last night."

"Did you learn your lesson?"

"My heart is no longer silent. If it could beat it would. It would bust with fondness for you. I truly hope we are never apart again."

"I have to have girl nights, it was fun, of course with Alice at them, I think once a year is all I could handle. Why are we talking, I missed you so much."

"Talking can be considered foreplay." Edward hinted, and they ran off to the bed room.

**What do you think? Review, or don't review. I don't care, but if you do I would really appreciate it. I don't see a sequel in the future, but I do see a series fo one-shots (Edward giving Nessie the sex talk is one.) What do you think. Have a great day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or anything in the Twilight universe.**


End file.
